


Inspiration sweet as sugar

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Keith (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith feels lost in life after finishing high school. When he's unable to get started on a portfolio for art school, he finds inspiration in an unexpected way.





	Inspiration sweet as sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I recently held a drabble giveaway on my social media, and this is one of the prizes! The prompt for this one is fluff and love at first sight. I decided to revisit an idea I had way back in summer 2016, where Keith is an artist who finds inspiration when he meets Lance in a pastry shop (and they fall in love and later get together). I never did anything with the idea though, so I'm happy I was able to pick it up even if it's just for a snapshot of their first meeting.
> 
> In this AU, Keith has a happy family with both his dad and Krolia, and Acxa is his twin sister. Because I can and the boy deserves a happy family and writing happy stories is my mission in life.

Keith put down his pencil in frustration. The page in front of him on the desk was entirely untouched, white as sheets fresh from the laundry. So frustratingly blank, just like how his head felt. There was just—nothing. No inspiration, no vision, no ideas.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Keith had decided to take a year off after finishing high school, because he had been unsure what to do with his life. While his sister Acxa was off studying science and making the family proud with her achievements, Keith helped out in their dad’s workshop to pass the time, and felt lost every day. His mom continued encouraging him to follow his dreams, so here Keith was now, trying to start on a portfolio to apply for art school.

With not a single sketch to show, and the last time he had drawn or painted anything had been weeks ago.

He rolled back his chair and stood, ignoring the incoming notification on his phone (probably just another snap from his twin swooning about her new friends and college; Keith loved her, but it just reminded him of his own lacking social life). What he needed right now was a distraction. He was too lazy to get changed out of his sweatpants, but decided to put a red plaid shirt over his black t-shirt before he grabbed his fingerless leather gloves that he never left the house without. Once he had his phone and wallet in his pockets, he left his room to make his way down the stairs.

When he walked past the kitchen he announced, “I’m going out.”

Not a moment later, his mom stood in the door frame. “Where are you going so suddenly? Didn’t you want to work on your portfolio?”

“I’m just gonna walk around town, get some fresh air” Keith replied as he slipped on his sneakers, ignoring the second question.

His mom was studying him, as if she was able to read exactly what was wrong. Eventually, she nodded. “Have fun.”

Keith nodded as well. “See you later.” He took his set of keys with a red bike keychain from the hook by the door and left with a wave.

When he stepped on the sidewalk, he hesitated for a moment, looking left and right to decide where to go. Finally, he turned right and crossed the next street, walking through the neighborhood where he knew a few shops were nestled between homes.

After he’d been walking for a few minutes, he nearly passed right by the little café that had been there for as long as Keith remembered. While serving coffee and cakes for guests, it was mostly a pastry shop, so Keith had never felt a desire to go in. He had never been a big fan of sweets.

That afternoon, however, something made him stop and walk back to the display window. He looked in, eyes zooming over the pastries displayed. They were so _colorful_.

Like in a trance, Keith walked up to the door and pulled it open. When he stepped in, the sugary-sweet aroma filled his nose. It was almost enough to make him turn right on his heels and leave—if it hadn’t been for the cheery voice reaching his ear. “Hello! Are you just looking around, or can I help you?”

Keith couldn’t possibly walk away now so he stepped closer to the counter. He felt like his heart was jumping right out of his chest to dance around the room when his eyes locked on where the voice had come from: a boy around his age. A boy who was impossibly pretty with brunet curls held in check by pastel blue hair clips, and freckles dusted on brown skin. His upturned nose was adorable and his smile so _dazzling_ Keith thought he needed sunglasses or he was bound to go blind.

The boy was looking at him encouragingly, but raised an eyebrow at the lack of an answer as Keith continued to stare. Finally, Keith cleared his throat. “Uh, I was just passing by, but I was curious about your pastries,” he said. Well, it wasn’t a lie. His eyes darted down to the colorful, round pastries that had caught his eyes the most. He pointed at them and asked, “What are those called?”

“Those? Oh, those are macarons!” the boy replied. Keith’s eyes darted to the boy’s chest to see if there was a nametag on his uniform, and discovered that his name was Lance. Keith was dying to taste the name on his tongue. He was sure it would be delicious. Lance went on to ask, “Would you like to try one?”

“I would like one of each color, please,” Keith said before he could stop himself. He didn’t have the first idea what those things would taste like, and he was well aware that he wasn’t even fond of sweets, yet here he was. All because the bright colors and cute shapes had attracted his uninspired ass and he couldn’t find the strength to say no to such a cute boy.

“Sure!” Lance beamed, blissfully unaware of what was going on inside Keith’s head. Whether that was for the better or the worse when it came to Keith’s falling for him at first sight, Keith didn’t know.

Keith watched as Lance put the macarons into a cute box, and the box into a paper bag. When Keith paid for his purchase and Lance handed him the bag, Keith looked right into the most blue eyes he had ever seen. They were beautiful like a clear summer’s sky, and sparkling like a lake in the sunlight. The artist in Keith thought that painting those eyes with stars inside would be the prettiest thing.

“Thank you, have a nice day!” Lance said, smile never leaving his face.

“Thanks, you too,” Keith said and turned to leave even though all he wanted to do was to stay and drink in Lance’s presence all day.

He walked home right away and barely said a word of greeting as he entered and hurried up the stairs to his room. He sat down at his desk, opened the box in front of him, and reached for his colored pencils.

An hour later, he had filled a few pages with studies of the pastries. Keith took a moment to stretch his body. His eyes fell on the single sky blue macaron. It made him think of Lance.

His hand hovered over the box for a second before he picked up the treat and took a slow bite. He didn’t know what he expected. He wasn’t prepared for this feeling like angelic choirs were singing in the background as he tasted the sugary sweetness on the tip of his tongue.

Maybe his taste buds had changed while he had avoided sweet treats during all these years. Maybe it was just the butterflies in his stomach. But Keith knew he would go back for more; and to see Lance again.

He felt a spark of inspiration in his heart and he wanted to chase it. And if he could find something else along the way, he didn’t want to miss out on the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
